The Tale of the One-Eyed Specter
by Kyota Yamazaki
Summary: Xerxes Break has never really had an actual love life... until now. When servant falls for mistress, can love be found? Follow Xerxes Break and Sharon as they deal with the ups and downs of romance.
1. The Storm

First time writing a fanfic! DON'T HATE! ~~~~ This is a story about Xerxes Break and what he does everyday, with some drama, romance, ect...

Thunder booms in the night sky, lightning flashing every so often. Alice is hiding behind Oz, looking around.

"Alice! Why are YOU hiding?! You're the B-rabbit!" Oz yells.

"T-this thunder storm is crazy! I've never ever seen one like it!"

Alice was right. A flash of lightning cracked across the sky and Alice and Oz jumped for the couch.

"WAH! Where's Gil when you need him?!" Oz shouted out poking his head from behind the couch. "Break! Why are you so calm?!"

Xerxes Break sat at a table drinking tea. He looked up at Oz and smiled. "You see, there is nothing to be afraid of. It is only a storm. Nothing bad can happen when we are warm inside." At that moment, he pulled out a lollipop and chomped on it ferociously.

Break stared out the window as Alice and Oz ran off to find Gil. He sat by himself in the candlelit room, watching the storm rage outside. He had seen a storm like this only once before… when he…

He shook the memory out of his head and stood up. He began walking towards the door, stopping to look out the window one more time, then opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

The door closed silently behind him and he yawned. _Goodness I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep… I have nothing else to do right now… _He thought.

He began walking to his room slowly down the hallway. _Oh, but I should see how Milady Sharon is doing. _He stopped at her door and knocked.

"Ojou-sama?" No reply. "Ojou-sama, are you there?" There was still no reply. He placed his hand on the handle and gently opened the door.

"Ojou-sama, are you…" He peered in to see her lying on her bed, with her back to the door. "…in here…?" He smiled and silently walked over to the bedside.

_Looking down at her face… _ He thought. _Makes me feel so happy… she looks so… so peaceful like this._

Break pulled the covers up onto her and began walking to the door, when a small voice said, "Xerx-nii…? Is… is that you?" He turned around to see Sharon sitting up rubbing her eye sleepily.

"Yes; are you not sleepy my lady?" He said, once again walking to the bed. Sharon shook her head then yawned.

"But you seem tired. You should try to get some sleep." Break said putting his hand on the top of her head.

"Do not treat me as a child, Break. I've grown much over the past years, yet you treat me as if I am a baby just learning how to stand on my own feet." She said putting on her 'Queen' act.

Break chuckled. "Oh, Ojou-sama. Too much intelligence can make you very ignorant, you know?" He gently pushed her back onto the bed and pulled the covers up once more. "And being ignorant can make one tired. So it is best to prepare for the future, is that not what you said to me a time too many?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Milady Sharon. You need it." Sharon yawned and closed her eyes slowly as she said, "You know, I hate it when you're right sometimes…" Then she drifted innocently into sleep.

Break walked out of the room and towards his own. He opened the door and walked inside. As he closed the door he rested his back against it and heaved out a long sigh.

_Agh… My head hurts… Maybe I should lie down… _ He thought as he removed his over coat. He took off his shoes, but was too tired to put any night clothes on. He plopped down onto his bed and closed his eye.

He sat in silence for a long time, unable to fall asleep. When thunder boomed outside, Break realized he had completely forgotten about the storm outside. He stood up, pulled a chair to the window, and watched the storm rage outside for the rest of the night.


	2. Sweeter than Tea

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters! Only my ideas have been created by me! DON'T HATE CAUSE YOU AIN'T!**

**HEY GUYS! I haven't written in a few weeks, so I decided it was time to hit the keys once more! I was also having writer's block for a few days and when I finally came up with some good stuff, my studies had to get in the way. But here I am now! YAY! XD! This chapter is where the love really starts to show up. I think I am correct here, but this involves some LOLICON stuff. Slightly older man with a younger girl, blah blah blah... But anyway, please enjoy! **

Break opened his eye and squinted as sunlight poured from his window and onto his face. He slowly sat up and looked around his bedroom.

_Well, I guess I fell asleep on the window sill..._

He stood up and put the chair back in it's place as he yawned. He realized he fell asleep with his day clothes on when he looked down to see a wrinkled white coat on his person. He chuckled silently to himself and changed into a white button up shirt and black slacks. He walked out of his room and down the hallway towards the tea room.

Break opened the door and - as if he expected otherwise- saw Sharon sitting at the table. Though she had not yet poured any tea. As he took notice to this fact, she took notice of his new presence in the room.

"Ah, Xerx, you've woken up." She said with a small smile. "You slept in today."

"Hm?" Break mumbled to himself. "Oh, I see. I went to bed a tad later than usual. It probably threw me off a bit." He said with a lopsided smile.

It was mornings like this that made his day even brighter than the shining sun which woke him up today. He loved to see Sharon's smiling face as he was adjusting to the awakening from his sleep and hear her soft voice talk to him.

He yawned loudly as he stretched his arms. "So, do we have anything to do today, Oujo-sama?"

Sharon shook her head. "We have a clean schedule today. You can do whatever you wish today." She said as she reached for the teapot. She began to tip it so she could have tea in her cup, but nothing came out. "Oh, dear. I'm so tired I forgot to make tea!" She started to stand when Break stepped forward.

"No, Oujo-sama, let me get it." He said as he motioned for her seat.

"Are you sure, Xerx? You've just woken up. I can get it." She said looking at his smiling face.

"I'm positive, my lady. I'll be right back." He said taking the pot into the kitchen. _Hm, that was strange. She never lets me off so quickly. She usually insists for quite some time..._

Break walked into the kitchen and set the pot near the stove and walked to the cabinets. He opened them, yet found no tea. He searched and poked and moved things around in different cabinets, but to no prevail. It was like the tea had vanished into thin air!

Suddenly he heard the door open and turned to see Sharon. "What's wrong Break? You look confused."

Break continued his search through the cabinets as he said, "I can't seem to find the tea. It's just... up and disappeared!" He closed the cabinet and sighed. "Where could it have gone?" He said as he turned around. "It's a shame too... I was going to make the sweet kind..."

Sharon slowly made her way towards him with her hands behind her back as she said, "That may be a shame, but..." She was now incredibly close to Break and he felt a bit uncomfortable by the lack of distance between them. Sharon noticed, but continued speaking. "... I could give you something much sweeter."

Break's eyes widened with shock. Had she really just said that? **_Sharon _**of all people?! "Um... Oujo-sama, did you just... did I hear you right?"

Sharon took another step, nearly face to face with Break. " I think you did." She moved her face closer to his until their noses touched.

Break stood completely still out of complete shock. _Why can't I move away? _He thought. _Why can't I stop her?_

"O... oujo-sama..." He tried to back away, but the counter stopped him. There was no way of getting out of this. Sharon saw a look on his face she had never seen before. It was fearful yet composed all at the same time. She couldn't tease him any longer. She leaned in, closed her eyes, and Break putting his arms against the counter, their lips touched.

Break couldn't move. He was paralyzed, but out of fear or enjoyment he knew not. He wondered, _what kind of things could be going through her mind right now, _but to tell the truth, he never really knew. He waited for her to pull away to interrogate her about her actions, but she did not do so.

_She's waiting... She's waiting for me to kiss her back... _Not knowing how else to get her to pull away, he did so. He closed his eyes and kissed her. He waited for her to release, but she stayed right where she was.

Break wasn't sure what to think. His mistress was kissing him, he wasn't able to stop her, and he slowly felt the desire for her to **not** pull away. He felt guilty for his growing enjoyment of this kiss and put his right hand on her cheek. Sharon's arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled away slightly, then moved in again.

She began kissing him with such intensity he couldn't handle it anymore. He pushed her away and stood panting. **"Oujo-sama!" **He shouted. "What was that about?!"

Sharon looked at his face with a shocked expression. "I... I thought... I thought you should know... know how I felt about you..." Sharon said as she stuttered. "I didn't know how to say it so I-" Break inturuppted her.

"So you decided to kiss me at random? Oujo-sama, I..." Break didn't know how to finish his sentence. At that point, he didn't know how to do anything. He couldn't think straight and he could feel that his face was a bright red color. "I... just..."

He stormed out of the kitchen and towards the west wing of the manor. The manor seemed much bigger than usual as he walked briskly through its many halls and corridors. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach as he sat on the windowsill of a nearby -and quite large to be honest- window overlooking the Rainsworth family gardens.

He looked out of the window as he took deep breaths trying to clear his mind. He rested his head against the window and sighed. If he never really _**loved**_Sharon in a romantic way, why did his mouth feel all dry? Why did he kiss her back instead of pushing her away first? Why did he feel a sudden attraction to her in that moment? Even if he didn't know the answer, even if he was confused, she had kissed him and he kissed her back.

He knew that this wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. This wasn't over. And it wouldn't be over for a while. That was one thing he knew.


End file.
